


Anything For You

by alittlebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebee/pseuds/alittlebee
Summary: When Simon was first turned, Raphael vowed to always protect the weak fledgling. Thus, when Simon somehow got himself into the middle of a werewolf fight, he immediately regretted his decisions.Also known as the 3 times Raphael did something for Simon, + the 1 time Simon did something for Raphael.





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first attempt at a 3 + 1 kind of fic. I hope you enjoy :)

**1.**

When Simon was first turned, Raphael vowed to always protect the weak fledgling. Thus, when Simon somehow got himself into the middle of a werewolf fight, he immediately regretted his decisions.

“What were you thinking,  _ idiota _ ?” Raphael growled at Simon, dragging him back to the hotel by the arm. Simon winced, the pain in his side grabbing his attention.

He stuttered. “I-I just wanted to talk to Luke. You know, have a nice lunch and chill, just bros being bros.” He flailed his hands, trying to defend himself. Raphael huffed.

“You forget that you are a vampire. Vampires and werewolves do not get along.” Simon looked down.

“I know, I just… I wanted to see my dad, you know? ‘Cause that’s basically what he is to me. And since he’s a part of this crazy shadow world too, I thought that maybe I’d still get to see him.” Raphael’s features softened. He remembered what it was like to have his family ripped away from him. To want someone to hold on to.

“We’ll arrange something.”

Simon’s features brightened. “Really? You’d do that? Awesome! Thank you so much.” He jumped around in joy, doing a little dance before pain flared up in his side. Raphael rolled his eyes.

“ _ Cualquier cosa por ti, Simon, _ ” he mumbled.

 

**2.**

The second time Raphael did something for Simon was when his shadowhunter friends needed help.

“Please Raph,” he begged. “They just need some information to help track down the killer. Please.” The elder vampire had rolled his eyes, scoffing.

“You can’t keep running around tending to the redhead’s needs. She needs to learn to be independent of you. You cling to her too much.” Raphael struggled to keep the hint of jealousy out of his voice. Thankfully, it went unnoticed. “The shadowhunters always come here demanding help, but they treat us like  _ scum  _ when we’re not needed,” Raphael spit out, bitterly. 

“Raph, they can’t get this information anywhere else. They need  _ our _ help.” Simon put on his best puppy dog face, his eyes wide and pleading. Raphael looked away, cursing.

“Fine, just this one time. Don’t think I’ll let you help them again.”

“Thank you so much, Raphael!” Simon thanked him a couple times over, then went to fetch his friends.

Lily walked into the room snorting. “You’re going soft Raphael.” She chuckled, waving off Raphael’s weak protests. “Uh-huh. Sure. Stop pouting.”

“I’m not pouting!” Raphael scowled.

She gave him an amused look, crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame. “Anything for Simon, huh?”

“ _ Cualquier cosa, _ ” he agreed reluctantly.

 

**3.**

Simon never seemed to keep himself out of  trouble. That’s why, when Raphael left for an important meeting with another clan, he banned Simon from leaving the hotel. Despite the fledgeling’s constant protests, Raphael felt that he made a good decision. Simon stopped him before he left.

“Raph,” the other whined. “If I can’t go out, what am I supposed to do for the next three days? There’s nothing to  _ do _ here. It’s so  _ boring _ .” Raphael sighed.

“Find something to do. I’m sure you can entertain your stupid self for a couple days.” The other pouted.

“Fineee.” Simon dragged himself back to his room, sighing in defeat. Feeling guilty for being so harsh to the baby vampire, Raphael went back to his own room. In his closet, he had a box of things from his old life, before he was turned. It was filled with old comic books and a few of his childhood games.

He knocked on Simon’s door. “Come in.” Simon sat up from lying on his bed. “Raphael? I thought you left already.” Raphael didn’t say anything. He simply plopped the box beside Simon. Simon’s eyes went wide.

Before he closed the door, Raphael mumbled, “Don’t ruin anything,  _ mi amor _ ” leaving Simon to stare in wonderment at the contents of the box.

Standing outside Simon’s door, Raphael quietly whispered to himself. “ _ Cualquier cosa por ti _ .”

 

**+1**

Simon was bored. Sooo bored. There was nothing to do. It was the middle of the day, but being the daylighter he was, Simon had no reason to adopt a nocturnal schedule. Clary was busy with her shadowhunter duties, as well as Izzy. Even Jace was busy doing who knows what to save the world. Everyone in the hotel was fast asleep, getting a good day’s rest. And Simon was bored.

He couldn’t play music, he’d wake everyone up and they’d all be grumpy. Let’s just say, it wouldn’t be the first time it happened. He’d read through all of his comics. He’d even exhausted the pile of comics from Raphael. It was still as surprise that Raphael had comics at all, but Simon wasn’t going to complain. There was just nothing to do!

Deciding to take a walk around the hotel, Simon tiptoed out of his room, closing the door as quietly as possible. Taking care not to make the floorboards creek, Simon made his way down the hall.

There was a quiet rustling noise coming from one of the doors. Simon stopped, listening. Suddenly curious, he walked until he was right outside the door. It was Raphael’s. The light went on inside the room and Simon hesitated. Surely Raphael hadn’t noticed him outside the door? Deciding to act on impulse, as always, Simon opened the door and stepped inside.

Raphael had been sitting up in bed, staring at the wall when Simon came in. “Simon? What are you doing here?” he asked, voice genuinely surprised and not holding any of the irritation Simon had expected.

“Well… I was bored so I was going to walk around, but then I heard rustling in your room, which I guess was the sound of the blankets. Then your light went on and I figured maybe you noticed me outside the door? Or maybe you were getting up for some reason, I don’t know it’s not really my business. I just thought I’d come in here, I’m not sure why I did, I’ll just go now and let you sleep.” Simon turned towards the door, about to leave.

“Simon wait.” Raphael hesitated. “You can stay.”

Simon looked surprised. “Really? In the middle of the day?”

“I can’t sleep,” Raphael shrugged. “It’s always been this way. After all these years I’ve never really adjusted to the vampire schedule.”

“Insomnia?” Raphael nodded. “Do you-” Simon fidgeted, playing with the hem of his shirt. He raised a hand to push up his imaginary glasses. “Do you want me to sing for you?”

Raphael was taken aback. “Sure.” He hesitantly settled back into his bed, pulling the covers over his shoulders.

Simon nervously began to sing a soft lullaby. Raphael was filled with a homesickness that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He remembered his mother singing lullabies to him in order to get him to sleep. This reminded him of his mother. It reminded him of home. And it wasn’t a bad feeling.

Slowly, but surely, exhaustion began to come over Raphael. His eyes grew heavy as he drifted off to sleep, a smile on his face. Just as he was about to fall into a pleasant rest, he heard Simon whisper softly.

“ _ Cualquier cosa por ti mi amor. Cualquier cosa por ti. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Idiota- idiot  
> Mi amor- my love  
> Cualquier cosa- anything  
> Cualquier cosa por ti- anything for you  
> Cualquier cosa por ti mi amor- anything for you my love
> 
> Sorry if the translations are incorrect. Feel free to provide corrections.


End file.
